Baby, it's cold outside
by freaky-minnie
Summary: This is basically about some episodes of Minerva McGonagall's life.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing – it's all J.K.Rowling's.

a/n: In this story Minerva is the same age as the marauders and Severus

She saw two people walking down to the lake. A boy and a girl. The only thing Lily couldn't do was to identify them. But we can, so let's watch them.

She had long dark black hair which she wore in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. He was a bit taller than her, had dark eyes and black hair that fell to his shoulders.

They didn't talk, or so it seemed because they didn't look at each other while walking. Suddenly he stopped and turned to the girl.

„I have to tell you something. I know I should have told you earlier. But – it wouldn't have changed a thing."

She knew what he wanted to say. It was the only reason why he wanted to be alone with her. She had known about his feelings for a long time but always had thought it was just a crush that would go away again. How wrong she had been. And now she would have to hurt him, no matter she had tried to avoid getting in this situation she had to be honest.

„What's it?"

„You know it's hard for me to tell!"

„You can trust me, remember? You can tell me everything, you're my friend."

„I know you're my friend – that's what makes everything so complicated. What I want to tell you is...well, I love you."

Here we leave them at first to see what Lily is up to.

She had returned to the castle where she sat now watching James who didn't notice that she was in love with him. He could be so stupid sometimes! So she decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

What Lily didn't know was that she wasn't the only one left alone in her thoughts. Sirius who was still in the great hall was in a rather depressing mood. His girlfriend behaved so strange lately that he didn't know what to do.

And now she was going for a walk with one of these Slytherins. No, the problem was that it was Snape, Snivellus as everyone used to call him. In Sirius' opinion he was nothing more than a Slytherin slimeball. His girlfriend on the other hand seemed to like him. To Sirius it looked like he had lost her. Lost her to the enemy.

If she could have heard what her boyfriend thought she probably would have been furious about him for just thinking that she could love anyone else.

Severus, I really like you and you know that but you also know that I love Sirius and even now, although he doesn't return my feelings anymore, I would feel guilty and...I'm sorry."

„What for? Loving him? You don't have to be. Hating me because I destroyed our friendship? I would understand you."

„I don't hate you Severus. Even if I wanted to I simply couldn't. Ad well, this Sirius thing – it seemes as if it wasn't as serious as I thought. Good night, Severus."

She ran back to the castle as fast as she could. She had to talk to Sirius before it was too late. When she couldn'd find him anywhere she decided to ask James. What he told her hit her as a shock. Sirius was outside with some Ravenclaw girl she never heard of.

Now she was more confused than ever – either he just wanted her to feel jealous or he didn't care at all about her still loving him.

So she decided to search him. She found him relatively fast as he was sitting at the lake kissing this Julie-girl. At first he didn't notice his girlfriend but when he heard her crying and sobbing he immediately ran to her completely forgetting about the other girl. As they walked back inside he tried to talk to her.

„Minerva, please – don't go."

„Why? Do you know the old quotation 'If you don't have anything nice to say, that better say nothing'? That's exactly how I'm feeling at the moment. Let me go, just don't make it worse."

„Min, I think you got something wrong. I know I wasn't honesty in person but that doens't change the fact that I love you. Only you and nobody else!"

„Oh, I love you, too, Sirius. We will always be together, won't we?"

„Yes sweetheart, we will – always!"

Did you like it? Hate it? Please review – thank you.


	2. About a little house elf and an importan...

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the next chapter, sorry!

Thanks Gothic Minerva and jessieloufor reviewing.

Minerva, now 29 years old, was a teacher in Hogwarts. She felt very alone since James and Lily had been killed and Sirius had been sent to Azkaban.

But now it was the evening of the 1. september and soon she would at least see Harry, Lily's son, because he would start school this year. It would be the fist time she saw him because she had never had the chance to see the boy since Professor Dumbledore and her had brought Harry to his only living relatives ten years ago.

She thought about how Harry would feel in this new wolrd where everyone knew him. Maybe, it wasn't that bad to let him grow up far away from this after all.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

„Come in", she said.

The door opened and Severus, who was a teacher at Hogwarts as well, came in.

„Minerva, why are you still here in your rooms? The feast has already started and all the new students are sorted. Harry is in Gryffindor, typical. Dumbledore sent me to look for you because we thought you weren't well or something."

„Oh sorry, I totally forgot about the feast. I was just a little confused about things."

„Minerva, how could you forget! Oh my goodness, you're crying. It's okay now, I'm there – You shouldn't cry over him all the time. I know it sounds hard but life goes on...without him."

„I know, but I just can't forget him."

„Nobody wants you to forget him. Come on now, I don't think you want to miss the lovely food that just waits for you in the great hall."

With that they both went down to the feast.

When Minerva came back to her office after dinner she was shocked. The room was a mess – all her books, parchment rolls and quills were on the floor, ink was spread over her carpet and a mirror was broken in thousand pieces. It was obvious that someone was searching for something. But did he find it? She turned around and saw a little house elf sitting in one corner of the room, sobbing into his dirty shirt.

„Hey, what's up with you?" She asked.

„It's not my fault, Miss. Dobby couldn't stop his master, Dobby it so sorry."

„Of course it's not your fault. But tell me, who was it?"

„Dobby can't tell, Miss. Dobby can't betray his master, no!"

„Dobby, listen..."

„What are you still doing here, Dobby!" Someone called.

„Master must go, please."

„Do you know that is is not allowed for students to wander at this time of the day, Mister...Malfoy I suppose."

„Yes, but my father is here and he wanted to see me. Moreover this is my...our house elf."

„Your father is here at Hogwarts?"

„Master must not say anything, please not."

„You go to your dormitory immediately. I will tell your father that you're not able to talk to him at this time."

So Minerva and Dobby made their way to the dungeons where she believed Malfoy would wait for his son.

When she arrived at Snpes office she could hear voices. One of them obviously belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

All of a sudden the door opened and Mafoy came out.

„Good evening Mr. Malfoy. I was just searching you."

„Where is my son?"

„Where he belongs at this late hour, in his dormitory."

„I want to see him, now!"

„I have to disappiont you, then. I will not allow you to talk to him right now. If you waited until tomorrow you could of course see your son. Now I wanted to talk to you."

„And what do you want?"

„You have something that is mine."

„I don't think so!"

„You don't? Maybe you could tell me where the map is, then."

„Which map!"

„How about the one in your pocket?"

„Who is telling you this was a map? It's just a bit of parchment."  
„Nobody breaks into an office for parchment, Lucius!"

„You think I would break into your office, mudblood?"

„Lucius, give me the map, now..."

„Or what?"

„Or-"

„Don't you ever call her that again, Malfoy!" Snape was now ouside his office, too.

„Call her what!"

„Just shut up, Malfoy. And don't you dare to come back!"

As Malfoy was gone Severus turned around to face Minerva.

„Thank you", she said, still slightly trembling.

He just smiled and said: „Good night, Minerva."

Then he went into his office, as did she after a little while.


End file.
